


Raw Love

by tea_for_bee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Please read this I swear it’s not that bad, Sad Keith (Voltron), Two boys in love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_bee/pseuds/tea_for_bee
Summary: Lance knew something was going on with Keith, he’d been off all week. What Lance didn’t know, however, was that he wasn’t the only one with some strong feelings.





	Raw Love

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for all of the grammatical errors. I probably already made one to be honest. I’m a little sleepy. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Keith hadn’t been right all week and anyone could see that. Lance, however, had been the only one who seemed to care. They had been eating dinner and Keith wasn’t with them. It wasn’t like him to skip out on meals and when he did Shiro would practically pounce on him and force feed him. He thought he had heard Shiro explaining something about an eating disorder to Allura, but then again, Lance wasn’t sure of anything anymore.  
So, here he was, standing in front of Keith’s door, shaking out of his boots. He holds up a fist and knocks twice. “Keith? Buddy? Are you in there?” Lance asks. “Lance?” Now, on any other circumstance, Lance wouldn’t have been nervous but that shaky, questioning voice coming from inside the door did not give Lance the relief of an unemotional Keith. He didn’t care if Keith was emotional, it wasn’t that, it was that he wasn’t sure if he was ready to listen yet. What if Keith started crying? What would he do then? He wouldn’t know what to do because Keith would never even allow Lance to touch him. How could he comfort Keith without being weird?  
He was smacked out of his thoughts when Keith’s voice came again. “What do you want?” Keith asks with a see-through mask. “I... can.. could I come in?” Lance asks, afraid to mess up. He swore he heard Keith’s breath hitch. “I.. uh... yeah..” The door slides open to reveal Keith standing, hair a mess, eyes red and puffy, and his shirt half tucked and wrinkly. “What did you want?” Keith asks stepping aside. Lance steps in and the door slides behind him. The knot in his throat tightened. “Are you ok?” He blurts. Keith looks taken aback. “Am I ok? What do you mean?Of course I am.” Keith says rolling his eyes and sitting down on his bed. Lance takes a seat next to him.  
“You’ve been off this whole week and it’s starting to mess with me... and you don’t look ok Keith..” Lance says. “Wow. Thanks Lance. Way to make a guy feel special.” Keith says rubbing his eyes. “I didn’t mean it that way and you know it, Keith. You always look hot but you just seem tired and.. oh my god. I didn’t mean hot! I meant...” Lance drags his fingers down his face. “It’s ok Lance... I get it.” Keith says looking straight ahead. “So what’s going on? I’m all ears.” Lance says. Keith chuckles and shakes his head. “What?” Lance asks. “I’m more than just a pretty face you know.” Lance says crossing his arms over his chest. He looks back at Keith to see a smile plastered on his face. “Wow. Nice to see you can smile Keith!” Keith rolls his eyes. “Talk to me.” Lance says. “Did Shiro put you up to this bec-“ Keith stops when he sees the look on Lance’s face. He sighs and looks down.  
“I dunno... I just... I guess I never really.. Something happened a long time ago... and I know I should’ve gotten over it by now but... I can’t. I hate my body, Lance. I hate it so much. That’s why I’m always training. It doesn’t help much... but I think it’s something that’s keeping me sane. Or at least not bat shit crazy..” Keith trails off. “Is that why Shiro makes you eat breakfast and dinner no matter what?” Lance asks. “Because you hate your body so much you started to stop eating?” Lance asks. His voice was gentle and kind. “Yeah.” Keith says. He rubs at his arms and closes his eyes.  
“Why?” Lance asks. Keith looks up. “Why what?” He asks. “Why do you hate your body?” Lance asks. Keith shakes his head and looks away. “Keith... you can trust me. Ok? I’m not gonna let you down. I promise.” Lance gingerly takes Keith’s hand in his own and leans forward to see Keith. Keith’s eyes widen feeling Lance’s hand in his own. It was amazingly soft and warm.. very, very warm. Keith turned back to Lance and gazed into his eyes. “When my dad died... I had to go into foster care. One of my foster parents... he was... he told me that when he was through with me no one would ever love me again. And I guess he was right. Not even I love me.” Keith says chuckling sadly. He pulls at the length of hair in the middle on his face and Lance’s eyes widen. “Keith.. we all love you. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran.. we love you Keith.” Lance says. “Even you?” Keith raises an eyebrow teasingly but Lance wasn’t in the mood for teasing. “Even me, Keith.” He looked straight into Keith’s eyes and sent shivers down the smaller boy’s back. “Th-thanks Lance.” Keith says smiling.  
Lance returns the smile and Keith leans in, wrapping his arms around Lance’s torso. Lance chuckles and pulls Keith closer, hugging him tightly. “Whatever Mullet.” Lance says. “You know... if I had a star for every time you brightened my day... I’d have the entire universe in my hand.” Keith says when they pull away. “Really?” Lance asks raising an eyebrow. “Mhm. But don’t tell your ego that.” Keith says. Lance laughs. “Alrighty then.. I should probably.. go. Do you want me to get you some food?” Lance asks. Keith shakes his head. “I’ll get some later.” He says. Lance shrugs and steps out of Keith’s room. He’d say that went well. Very well.  
With a smile on his face and a bounce in his step, Lance twirls himself through the long winding halls to his own room. Once the door slides open he wastes no time peeling off his jacket and throwing it on the floor beside his bed. He lays down on his bed and looks up at the picture on his ceiling. At the space mall he had gotten a disposable camera and took a picture of the whole gang. It wasn’t the kind of picture where everyone knew the picture was being taken, in fact, Lance was the only one who knew. The only one who knows now. Everyone was exhausted that day but instead of all rushing off to their rooms, everyone sat in the lounging room and pet Pidge’s space caterpillars and talking about the things that mattered most to them. It was definitely one of the best days Lance had ever had. It was actually one of the first times he saw Keith smile, and the first time he wanted to see it again.  
There’s a knock at his door. “Come in.” Lance says sitting up the door slides open and Keith steps in shyly. “Uh.. hey Lance... I know you just left and you probably were looking forward to just chilling alone in here but I kinda wanted to tell you something if that’s ok? It’ll only take a couple seconds.” Keith says. Lance nods and pats his bed, signaling for Keith to come sit. Keith shakes his head. “Uh that’s ok. I need to be able to run easily if this goes wrong.” Keith says. “Oh, ok.” Lance nods. “Wait what?” His eyes widen. What was Keith planning? A surprise murder? I guess ever murders a surprise but... that’s not the point. “Um... I don’t know if I’m straight or gay or bi or whatever.” Keith says. “O-ok. We’ve all been there buddy.” Lance says. Keith shakes his head.  
“The truth is... I’ve only ever liked one person. And this.. this person is amazing. He’s kind and funny and smart... He’s one of the best people I have ever met and I think... I think I’m in love with him. The only problem is... I don’t know if he likes me back. I don’t even know if he likes boys. So I’m just going to have to say it now. Lance McClain... I’m in love with you.” Keith says. Lance sits there, eyes wide, jaw dropped. Keith scratches the back of his head uncomfortably. “I’m just gonna.. go..” He says walking out the door. The hiss of the Altean door snapped Lance out of his daze and he immediately rushed out of his room, dashing towards the red paladin.  
“Keith! Keith wait!” Lance calls out. Keith turns around and Lance slows down. “Keith... Keith I love you too. I liked you back at the Garrison and when I first saw you smile I knew.. Keith I don’t know how to tell you exactly how I feel... I really don’t. The only thing I know is I’m in love with you too. So here’s my heart, and here’s my name. I’m all yours Keith.” Lance says. Keith grabs Lance by the shirt and locks their lips. Pinning him against the wall, Keith runs his hands up the taller boy’s chest. Lance spins them around and pulls Keith’s legs around his waist. Keith runs his hands through Lance’s caramel hair while Lance’s hands feel up his back.  
“Keith I want to spend the rest of my life annoying the shit out of you.” Lance says. Both boys were out of breath. Keith smiles against Lance’s lips and strokes his cheeks with his thumbs. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” Keith laughs and kisses Lance again. 

~ Shed your insecurities  
and reveal yourself to me  
so I can see each imperfection,  
cherish every flaw,  
get to know you from the inside out,  
for my love is raw ~

\- Christy Ann Martine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the story, I wrote this all in less than an hour because I haven’t been feeling any motivation for a while until now. I’ve been having a really rough time lately and writing this made me so happy so I hope it makes you happy too. Anyways, I’m sorry it was so short, I was just so excited. Also, I apologize again for the language errors and stupid things I put in there. Alright. That’s all. Have fun you guys thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
